LOTM: Defenders P5/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are both seen sitting on the beach together) Alex: *smiles* Jessica: This is nice Alex. Alex: Sure is Jess. Just you and me. Jessica: Yeah... (The two sit together hugging) Jessica: At least we could get a break from the party. Alex: Yeah, just enough for our alone time. Jessica: And what fun it's- .... Alex: Hm? Jess? Jessica: H-Hold on- hehehe, what the heck is that?? Alex: Is something wrong? What's so funny? Jessica: Nothing! *Giggles* S-Something's tickling me! Alex: Huh?? (Alex looks at Jessica before he sees a Targhul Infant bonded to her side) Alex: Wha- ???: Oh Alex there you two are! (Rayla then runs up) Alex: Rayla? Rayla: Hey Alex, you wouldn't have happened to see a Targhul Infant outside of the nest have you? He got out not too long ago. Alex: *Points to the bonded infant* You mean him? Jessica: *giggles* Rayla: Wha- Hey now! What are you doing to Jessica? (The infant then separates from Jessica) ???: *Cooing* Rayla: *Picks up the infant* I can't turn away from any of you for two seconds can I? Alex: How did he get out? Rayla: Oh, Davey left the door open earlier. We thought no one got out, at least not until we did roll call. Alex: I see. Rayla: Yeah. Jessica: Is Davey okay? Rayla: Yeah he's fine. He apologized for leaving it open. Jessica: That's good. I thought Davey might over react to this. Rayla: He was about to but we calmed him down before he got started. ???: *Cooing* Rayla: Aw it's okay kiddo. Jessica: Well as long as Davey's alright. Rayla: He is. This little guy didn't hurt you now did he Jess? Jessica: No he didn't. He just bonded was all. Rayla: Well that's good. Do you guys wanna head down to the nest with me? Alex: Oh, sure! Jessica: Yeah we can come down. We're not doing anything important right now. Rayla: Great! Then come on! (Alex and Jessica stand up) Rayla: You wanna hold the baby Jessica? Jessica: Sure! (Rayla hands the infant to Jessica) ???: *Happy cooing* Jessica: Aw hey there little guy! (The Infant coos as Jessica hugs it. The four then approach the nest) Rayla: X! Open up! (The door opens up as X steps out) X: Hey Rayla. Did you find the missing one? Rayla: Yep. Jessica has it. X: Oh thank god. ???: *cooing* X: Is he okay? Jessica: Yeah he's okay. He did bond to me though. X: Well as long as he didn't hurt anyone. Jessica: Oh I doubt any of your kids would hurt someone. You've raised them too well. X: *Puts an arm around Rayla* Not alone I haven't. Rayla: Oh you give me too much credit. X: No I don't sweetie. Rayla: Awww. Alex: So, can we come in? X: Sure! Come on in guys! (Alex and Jessica enter the nest with the two) Jessica: *sigh* Nice to see this place full of life again. Alex: Yeah. X: And it's all thanks to you guys. Rayla: Yep. Alex: Eh it was more thanks to Jessica. I was dusted back there. Jessica: Yeah... Rayla: Well thanks either way. You've been a big help for us no matter what. Jessica: Aww thanks Rayla. Alex: We appreciate it. Rayla: No prob. (The infants in the nursery then see Alex and Jessica) ???: *gasp* They're back! ???: Alex! Jessica! (The infants all cheer in happiness) Alex: Hey kids! Jessica: How's everyone doing? ???: Good! ???: We're fine guys! Alex: That's good to hear! X: Say uhh Alex? Alex: Hm? X: Would you two be willing to take them to the play room? Me and Rayla have an important chat to deal with. Alex: Oh sure! Jessica: Yeah we'd be glad to guys! X: Thanks guys. Alex: Alright kids, follow us! Jessica: We're all gonna go play! (The infants all cheer as they follow the two into the play room) Rayla: You think they'll be alright by themselves? X: Oh yes. They learned from last time. I'm sure they did. Rayla: Alright. X: Now then, let's go someplace private and discuss this. Rayla: Okay. (The two go to talk in private as Alex and Jessica are seen leading the infants into the play room) Alex: Here we are kids! Jessica: You kids ready to have fun? ???: We are! ???: We're all so glad you came back! ???: We had so much fun last time! Alex: We know you did! Jessica: But we need to set some ground rules. ???: Ground rules? Alex: Yeah. From now on, you guys can't bond to us all at once. Jessica: Yes please don't do that again. ???: Did we hurt you last time? Alex: No. Jessica: It's just....complicated is all. ???: Oh, okay. Alex: If you guys REALLY want to bond, you'll have to take turns. And we have a limit. Only 3 at a time. ???: Okay! ???: Can we do it right now? (Alex and Jessica look at each other and both shrug) Alex: Sure why not? Jessica: As long as you stand by the rules. (6 go up to Alex and Jessica and 3 each bond with them) Alex: All right! Now the rest of you! Let's play some games! Infants: YAY!! Jessica: Yeah! (The group then starts to play as the scene cuts to X and Rayla alone together) X: Alright, I think we're alright to talk here. Rayla: I take it this is again about having kids? X:..... Rayla: X? X: Maaaybe? Rayla: *sigh* X: Rayla, you know it's inevitable. Your body's gonna create an infant any day at this rate. Rayla: Oh come on X it can't be THAT simple to make babies. X: For humans maybe. Rayla: *Moans* X: I just don't understand why you're against the idea of us having our own child. You raise all these other children. So... Why? Rayla: I just don't know if I'm able to take on that responsibility. Sure I help out with the others, but they've got more brood mothers to take care of them. My own child would require my full attention. X: No it wouldn't. It would be just like any other infant, it can be taken care of by the others. Rayla: Still.. The idea of me creating life... I just... Even as a human I can't wrap my head around the idea. X: So you're saying you never want to have a child? Rayla: No no its just- … *Groans* I don't know. Maybe I'm just being over emotional or something... X: Well you know it'll happen eventually. The more you eat, the more biomass your body will have to create it. Rayla: So it's inevitable? X: Essentially yeah. Rayla: So I have no choice in the matter... *Sighs* X: *puts arms around her waist* Hey hey its not gonna be so bad. Rayla: I wonder what mother would think about this...? X: Hm? Rayla: Mother. X: Who's mother? Rayla: Who's mo- I'm talking about my mother. The woman who gave birth to me and Ray. X: Ooh. Hmm. You've never talked about your birthers. Rayla: Humans call them mom and dad. X: Oh right. Forgot about that. Rayla: Yeah. X: Well you've never mentioned them to me. Nor the other heroes. Rayla: …… Huh. Now that you mention it: I haven't. My god has it really been so long since me and Ray thought of them? X: You rarely think of your mom and dad? Rayla: So it would seem... I wonder if that makes me a bad daughter. X: No, I doubt it would. Rayla: Maybe.... X: But the question is, are they still living? Rayla:....... I-... I don't know.... X: You don't know? Rayla: No... I honestly can't remember the last time we saw them. In fact... The most recent thing I can remember is mine and Ray's service to the Puppetmaster. (Rayla looks out side with a worried looked) Rayla: Oh my god... Are they dead? Are they still alive?? What would they think of me and Ray if they saw us like the way are we now??? X: Rayla- Rayla: What if they don't even care about us anymore?? X: Rayla calm- Rayla: *Panicking* What if they just get one good look at the two of us and think we're just a bunch of monsterous freaks?!? X: *Grabs Rayla* RAYLA!! Rayla: ! X: Calm down. Rayla: But...But they- X: If they're out there Rayla, I doubt they're gonna think you two are monsters. Rayla:.... (X pulls Rayla in close and holds her) X: I'm sure you're parents will love you. No matter what you look like. And soon or later, we will have a child. But it will be OUR child. Even if you don't think you're ready, I know you'll be the best mom ever to our infant. Rayla:.... (Rayla smiles as she starts to tear up) X: Rayla? Rayla: Thanks X. X:.... (X smiles) X: No problem Rayla. Anytime... (Rayla rests her head on part of X as he keeps his arms around her comfortably) X: I'll be there for you forever and I'll never let you be sad again. Rayla: I know you will. X: Hmm. Rayla:...Can we go see the kids now? X: Sure. Let's go. (The two then go to check on the infants as it cuts to Alex and Jessica playing with them in the play room) Jessica: All right! So which cup is the ball hidden under? ???: That one! ???: No it's that one! ???: Oh come on guys, it's obviously that one! Jessica: Well... Let's see..... (The Targhuls look closer. Jessica pulls up the second cup) Jessica: ITS THE SECOND CUP! ???: ALL RIGHT! ???: Aww man! Jessica: Better luck next time kiddo! ???: I thought I had it there.... ???: That was fun Jessica! Jessica: Thanks! Hey Alex! What are you playing?! Alex: I'm trying to see how well they work together! Jessica: How so? Alex: I got a piece of bacon that they have to grab from my hand, but I have it held over my head! Jessica: Are you sure that's safe? Alex: It's completely harmless! Jessica: No I mean are you sure you should be keeping food from them? Alex: It's fine, they- (Alex's infants then swarm up and knock him to the floor) Alex: AHH!! ???: Give us the bacon! ???: Yeah! Alex: NO!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SWARM YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WORK TOGETHER!! ???: Come on man we're starving! ???: We'll start bonding and shifting on you if you don't give it up! (Jessica and her group of infants watch on blankly) ???: There they go. Jessica: I knew that was gonna happen. (Rayla and X then enter the room) Rayla: Hey guys! X: How's it- (Rayla and X then see Alex being swarmed by the infants) Rayla:..... X: Uhhh... Alex: GET THEM OFF ME! Rayla: *Claps* KIDS!! (The infants stop) ???: *Gasp* Mama Rayla! ???: Yay! Jessica: Oh hey Rayla! Hey X! Alex: *Gets up* Thanks for the save. But hey what were you guys doing? X: *Wraps arm around Rayla's waist* Just talking about the future. Rayla: Yeah. Alex: Well, at least you got here when you did. Jessica: Yeah, Alex was about to get torn apart down there. Rayla: What?! Kids! ???: He was keeping bacon away from us! X: Alex! Alex: Hey I thought it would be a fun game was all! X: Still you know you shouldn't keep food from the babies. Rayla: Yeah, they get playful when it comes to food. Alex: I know.... (Alex hands the bacon down to the infants as one takes it and eats it) ???: Mmmm! Thanks! Alex: Don't mention it. (One of the infants bonded to Alex then stick their head out) ???: Hey what gives?? ???: *Voice* Yeah we wanted that bacon! Alex: S-Sorry kids! I-I- (Alex then feels as the infants start shifting) Alex: N-No! Stop it! *starts giggling* (Alex starts giggling as Jessica walks up to Rayla and X) Jessica: So how's things between you two? X: Doing pretty good Jess. Jessica: Well that's good. Rayla: How's things with you and Alex? Jessica: Oh you know. (Jessica looks over as Alex rolls on the floor laughing from the shifting before she looks back at the two) Jessica: It's going great. Rayla: Well that's nice to hear Jess. Jessica: Thanks Rayla. (Jessica then walks over to Alex) Jessica: Alright kids, come on and give Alex a break. ???: Okay. (The three infants stop shifting and separate from Alex as he pants for air) Alex: *panting* Thank you Jess... Jessica: You're welcome. (Jessica helps Alex up before they both walk over to Rayla and X) X: You alright Alex? Alex: Yeah I'm fine. X: Alright. Alex: You guys gonna be alright together? Rayla: Better then all right. X: Yeah. ???: Alex, Jessica? Are you leaving already? Alex: Hmm... Jessica: I mean, I guess we could stay a bit longer. ???: Yes! Please stay! ???: Let them stay! Please Mama Rayla! Rayla: It's alright kids, they can both stay. X: Yeah. ???: Yay! ???: *Hugs Jessica's leg* More play time! Jessica: All right let's go guys! Alex: This time I won't play games with food! ???: Awww! Rayla: Hm, well we'll leave you two alone. Alex: Alright! Jessica: See ya! (Rayla and X go and leave the room as Alex and Jessica start to play with the infants once more) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts